Automated systems, such as robots, have been widely used in a range of industries, such as automobile manufacturing, for many years. More recently, robotic systems have begun to be used in the cleaning industry. Proposals have been made to automate machines such as scrubbers and vacuum cleaners for autonomous use. Autonomous use of cleaning machines provides cost savings over human operated machines and greater predictability in the amount of time and materials spent. Autonomous cleaning machines may work for greater durations than human workers. Using autonomous cleaning machines, or robots, also avoids the costs of training new personnel due to high turn-over rates in the cleaning industry.
Multiple robots or fleets of robots may also be used for janitorial work. For example, multiple autoscrubbers may be used to clean a large facility, such as an airport or a hospital. Multiple robots may be managed individually or as a group.
There exists a continuing desire to advance and improve technology related to cleaning robots.